


when the sun disappears

by embersofthesunset



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Animatic Outline, But Hinata doesn't love him back, F/M, I probably won't draw this, Inspired by Music, Kageyama loves Hinata, M/M, So someone else could if they wanted to, Song: Heather by Conan Gray, Use Yachi or OC?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersofthesunset/pseuds/embersofthesunset
Summary: An outline of an animatic that I came up with with Conan Gray's song "Heather" at 12 am.Kageyama loves Hinata, but his feelings are unreciprocated.Warning: Major Kageyama angst ahead.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka???
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	when the sun disappears

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I just _had_ to torture Kageyama's poor soul even more.
> 
> I was listening to Conan Gray's Heather at 12 AM and thought: "Wow, what if I applied this to KageHina but Kageyama has unreciprocated feelings?" 
> 
> So, yeah. Hope you enjoy this mess of Kageyama's angst.

**Bold: Lyrics**

Regular: Describe what is happening

**I still remember Third of December**

Kageyama and Hinata are walking home, and they’re looking at the starry night. Kageyama is blushing, it’s snowing.

**Me in your sweater You said it looked better**

Hinata gives Kageyama his sweater for that time, says “it looks better on you!” with a huge smile

**On me than it did you**

Scene with Hinata’s sunshine smile, Kageyama looking away, saying Hinata boke but not angry about it. Kageyama is actually blushing a little.

**Only if you knew How much I liked you**

Shows Kageyama blushing and there’s a rapid-fire scene where he’s tossing to Hinata in practices and games and Hinata is flying, he's so happy.

**But I watch your eyes as she**

Shows just Hinata’s eyes with lyrics on screen

**Walks by**

Cut to a scene in the morning, Hinata hanging out with Kageyama when Yachi or Female OC walks by

**What a sight for**

(Just show lyrics)

**Sore eyes**

Show female’s smiling face, very pretty

**Brighter than a Blue sky**

Show the sky, with two crows in the sky

**She’s got you mesmerized**

Show Hinata’s face, starry-eyed, blushing, pointing her out to Kageyama

**While I die**

Kageyama gives a short huff, smiling to hide his pain

**Why would you ever kiss me?**

Show Kageyama daydreaming about being Hinata’s boyfriend, draw Hinata like a ghost

**I'm not even half, as pretty**

Show female as pretty, smiling

**You gave her your sweater**

Hinata runs over to her and gives her another sweater

**It's just polyester**

(Show the lyrics)

**but you like her better**

Show Hinata and girl smiling at each other

**Wish I were Heather**

Kageyama is happy on the outside but crying on the inside

**Watch as she stands with Her holding your hand**

Hinata and girl holding hands

**Put your arm 'round her shoulder**

Hinata puts his arm around the girl's shoulder

**Now I'm getting colder**

Ghost around Kageyama's shoulder and he shivers

**But how could I hate her?** **She's such an angel**

Show girl being really nice and/or with halo

**But then again, kinda** **wish she were dead,**

Kageyama sees himself in the girl’s place

**as she walks by**

She walks by and Hinata runs to see her, hugs her

**What a sight for sore eyes**

Show her eyes and Hinata’s, looking at each other

**Brighter than a blue sky**

Show Kageyama's blue eyes

**She's got you mesmerized**

Hinata and her are giggling and snuggling

**While I die**

Kags is watching them, broken, as he sets to himself

**Why would you ever kiss me?**

Kageyama daydreams, ghost Hinata kissing him on the cheek

**I'm not even half, as pretty**

Show Kageyama looking in a mirror

**You gave her your sweater**

Show the sweater on the girl

**It's just polyester,**

(lyrics)

**but you like her better**

Show Hinata and the girl kissing

**I wish I were Heather**

Kageyama's image shatters in the mirror (could add him punching a mirror, his hand bleeding)

(This isn't the whole song btw. If I did the whole song, I feel like it would be just dragging it out. Feel free to add if you want to!)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my outline! Leave some kudos or comments if you liked it :)
> 
> Feel free to leave suggestions or edits in the comments too! I appreciate all the feedback!
> 
> If you want to draw this and post it on Youtube, please credit!


End file.
